


Heated

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Heels, Multi, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: Underswap Papyrus (Stretch) went into heat. You and Swapfell Papyrus decide to help him with it~ Reader is female-bodied, US!Paps has both genetalia





	Heated

The tall, lanky, orange-cladded skeleton cursed as he felt his heat coming on, unlocking the door with trembling hands. Not even a smoke would help him in this situation… The main house was quiet, no one was home… Good. Stretch sighed relieved slowly making his way up to his room. If Fell or his brother would be here he was sure either wouldn’t pass up the chance to ‘help’ him. He shuddered, the shared human between his bro and Fell would NOT like that though and flip if they did…

He softly closed his bedroom door and staggered over to his bed. Flopping face first on to the soft, fluffy bed. He groaned rubbing up to the sheets before rolling over and brush his boney digits over his pubis. Magic snapped in the air as the heat flared through his whole body. Stretch whined bucking up against his own fingers the urge to be touched getting the better of him. He rubbed small circles over his clothed ecto-flesh, whimpers escaping his parted teeth. He closed his sockets moaning as his juices started to stain his sweats. He felt so hot. It was as if his bones were on fire. Curse this heat…

Slipping his hand into his sweats he keened brushing his fingers along the solid magic, slipping between already soaking folds. He gently started to finger himself, ever little move making his body even more sensitive. He shuddered and panted playing with himself. He imagined his human and Pup playing with him. “Aaahhh… aahhh y-yeah… hhmmm Pup…” He softly moaned. “Aahh yeah there~ Aahhnn… f-fuck that’s good… AAhhnn (Y-y/n)…” He bit his mandible dipping his fingers deeper inside of his twitching cunt, his juices making soft squelching sounds adding more heat to his bones. “Aahh… Pup…” Stretch mewled, his other hand dipping under his shirt to stroke his ribs. “F-fuck~” He groaned arching his back. The elastic of his pants was starting to annoy him, it was restricting his movement. Quickly losing the item he shuddered as the cold air hit his heated flesh. Stretch spread his legs dipping his phalanges back into his soaking wet hole. The heat in is pelvis was quickly flaring up again. He was sooo close~ He pinched his clit, frantically rubbing and dipping his fingers in and out of his cunt as he neared that sweet release.  “AAhhh!! Aahh!! HHnnngg~ P-Pup!! (Y/n)!!!” He cried out as he came for the first time. Yet the heat did not subside… Even more heated he continued to play with himself… Whining and whimpering, moaning both your and Pup’s name… Bringing himself to an orgasm over and over again.

That’s how you found him. His skull and ribcage glowing a bright orange from the heated magic, his sweet, whining moans, incoherent babbling and the scent of sex filled the room as he buried his fingers in his cunt with another cry of pleasure. … He looked at you with a lust-filled gaze, tears in his sockets. “(Y-y/n)….” He moaned out as you walked towards the bed swaying your hips. You smirked at him, feeling excited and even a little giddy yourself.

“My my~ aren’t you being a naughty boy~” You purred at him. “Not letting me in on this naughty little fun~” You slowly lifted your skirt, showing Stretch today was laundry day. His sockets widen at the uncovered tender flesh, a lewd and needy moan passed his teeth. “Guess, I’ll have to give you a little reprimanding for excluding me before I give you what you crave~” The magic having conjured a hard, throbbing cock now as well. Stretch whined just wanting to be fucked by you, senses clouded by the waves of lust hitting him from all sides. “Ahah~ Come, kneel before me on the ground…” You moaned huskily at him sitting down on the edge of the bed. Tired as he was he obeyed, sitting on his knees in front of you. You thanked whatever thought in your mind that made you wear your stilettos today. Pressing a heel on his twitching phallus made him whine as little shocks of overstimulation made him twitch and tremble. Stretch was panting and drooling like crazy. “I want you to jerk of for me… Without cumming~” You bit your lip leaning back and opening your legs, giving him a nice little view of your soft folds. His breathing got heavier as he whined and took his dick in hand. Slowly stroking the over sensitive flesh. He whined and keened at you as you watched with a lustful gaze.

“S-sweets~ Aahh… Hnnn… P-pleaahse…” He gasped, canting his hips with his strokes. “I-I n-need to cum… Aahh!…” He mewled. Deciding you wanted some pleasure for yourself you press your heel against his sternum, forcing him to lie down on the floor. He whimpered as you stood and sat on his face.

“Alright~ Make me cum. Only then I’ll allow you your release~” You purred, lightly rubbing your folds against his teeth. He didn’t think twice, plunging his salivating tongue between your folds. “Ah! S-so eager~ hhmmm… Oh Honey~” You moaned, noticing his hand around his cock had halted you lightly gave it a slap, a  groan traveling up your pussy. It made you shudder in response. “W-who… hhmmm~ said you could aahh… S-stop stroking yourself~?” You asked grinding your hips on his skull lightly. He whined, slowly picking up his stroking. He was squirming and trembling underneath you, whining and whimpering as he was ready to tip over but couldn’t. His tongue eagerly rubbed against your twitching walls as you grinded down on him. He was so desperate for release it was cute~ He lapped at your clit, circling it, pressing against it, dipping his magical appendage back into you. “Aahaahhaahhh! Y-yes! Harder! Faster!” You moaned, the frantic rhythm bringing you so much faster to the edge than you thought it would. “OH FUCK YES!!” You screamed as you came all over his face. You brushed your fingers against the little slit on his swollen member and made him tip over the edge, bucking his hips up violently as he came over himself and little over your back. Not that it mattered, the lanky skeleton was a mess of cum already anyway… He panted heavily, little shocks of over stimulation wrecked his bones. “Good boy~” You cooed, standing up and pressing your heel back on his dick.

“HHNNGG!!!” He cried out as sparks and jolts were drawn out of him. He was on the edge of passing out, his breathing heavily labored yet he still wanted more…

“Hhhmmm~ I feel like having nachos~” you chirped skipping out of the room and leaving Stretch on the ground. He didn’t care, skull still swimming in pleasure. You were in the middle of making said nachos when Pup stumbled through the door. It looked and smelled like he had been drinking again at the bar. He had probably been send home by your friend who worked there. His sockets landed on you, smelling the heat and sex he chuckled and staggered over to you.

“Hey Dollface~” He purred deviously. You grinned as he wrapped his boney arms around you and pulled you into a rough kiss while groping your ass. “You smell rather intoxicating tonight~” He lightly growled in lust. You chuckled.

“So do you~” You commented joking at the state he was in. You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a sweet yet mischievous look. “I’m glad you’re back, Pupper~ Honey really, really, really wants to play with you~” You told him with a giggle in your voice. His interest perked, his fangs tugging in a wolfish smirk.

“Does he now~?”He growled eager. “Well, can’t let him wait can I~?” He purred at you, stealing another rough kiss before he let go and left you in the kitchen to make nachos. Pup made his way to Stretch’s room, finding said skeleton on the ground covered in cum but still squirming. His heavy-lidded gaze stared up at him a small needy moan passed his teeth. “Tsk~ Tsk~ look at the mess you are~” He purred staggering in and kneeling besides the lanky skeleton to pick him up. Stretch was tossed on the bed with an ‘oof!’. He let out a sigh at the softness of the sheets against his bones. He looked back at Pup who stood at the feet end of the bed. Stretch spread his legs with a soft needy whine, inviting Pup to take him. Pup growled, taking the invitation and pouncing on top of the other. He pulled the hoodie over Stretch’s head and tossed it, leaving the heated skeleton naked in his grasp. He didn’t waste any time and started biting and licking at the sensitive bones. Stretch keened, gripping Pup’s coat tightly as the drunken skeleton ravaged him with his tongue. You came back to this scene and sat down to eat your nachos and simply watch. You liked to watch them play from time to time.

“Ahahahah! Hhhnnn! P-pup! FUCK! Oohhoohhaahhnn~ FUCK PLEASE!” Stretch cried desperately. Pup fingered his tight pussy, drawing back he looked at the sticky juices coating his fingers.

“My, my~ This fuckin’ wet for my cock already~? Alright Honey, I’ll give it to you… I’ll give it to you hard~” He growled. Stretch nodded frantically as Pup undid his pants to free his strained erection.

“Yes! Yes please! Fill me with your cock!” Stretch begged before howling when Pup slammed into him and set a rough pace. “YES! OH FUCK YES!” He screamed, Pup’s cock slamming in and out of his sensitive cunt. Pup growled, feeling Stretch’s inner walls grip and contract around him. Squeezing his cock as Stretch came several times around him. Pup pulled out and flipped him on his stomach, pounding back into him without relenting. Stretch’s screams were muffled by the pillows, his phalanges curling into the sheets and nearly tearing them. Pup growled out moans, he wouldn’t last long with the other screaming like that. With a last rough push his cock jerked and released the pent up magic inside of Stretch, spurting out around Pup’s cock as he pulled out. Pup groaned, flopping next to Stretch. The naked skeleton still had a raging boner and since you had finished your food, you decided it was time for dessert. And a honey stick sounded delightful in your ears~ You flipped him on his back, he looked at you tiredly and softly mewled, his voice hoarse and body shaking in aftershocks.

“Sshhh~ I’m just getting my dessert~” You cooed straddling his hips and sheathing his cock inside you. It was twitching and ready to blow, not that you minded, you’d fuck him until you were satisfied. You started gently, the skeleton under you softly keening at you.

“(y/n)…” He hoarsely whispered. “T-too much…” He keened canting his hips as he came again, a silent scream this time. You rode out his orgasm, picking up speed and moaning as the slick noise of your combined juices aroused you even more. He was begging, the over stimulation turning slightly too painful. You managed to find your sweet spot. Hearing you let out that lewd, pleased moan he gripped your hips and pounded into you with the little strength he had left in him. His boney digits dug into your skin, leaving bruising marks on your hips. He hit your sweet spot time and time again, having you keening at him this time.

“Ahahahah! H-honey!” you cried out, body trembling. “Ohh… Aaahhh.. Y-your c-cock f-feels s-so good!” You breathed, head thrown back as you slap your hips against his. The squelching between them louder than ever. The heat was coiling in your guts, winding up as Stretch hit you sweet spot over and over. “Ohohohoh!! Haahaahaahhnnngg~!… FUCK, HONEY!” you screamed with a shudder as you came, clenching down on his dick and drawing out another orgasm from him. Stretch whined and panted, now completely spend. He closed his sockets ready to pass out, the heat finally sub-siding…

You looked down at him. His bones were covered in a thin layer of sweat, making them glisten in the light. Fuck he looked sexy and handsome and RRAAHHH!! But he was spend… His breathing still trying to even out. Pup peeked at you as he gently pulled his other self against his frame. Stretch groaned weakly. Cuddles were a good idea~ You decided as you got off Stretch’s hips, releasing his dick and watching it dissipate. You settled on the other side of your mate, wrapping your arms around him like Pup did. The drunkard gave you a goofy and sleepy smile. A soft grateful noise escaped Stretch weakly since he was completely out of it by now. You cuddle up next to him as he completely passed out. His breathing finally evening out. You watched your passed out mate with a smile. You were content… For now~

**Author's Note:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to the NSFW ban  
> hope you enjoy anyway~


End file.
